Savior
by XOXOsillybrunetXOXO
Summary: Songfic to 'Savior' by 30 Seconds to Mars T for language


**_Disclaimer: This is a songfic for 30 Seconds to Mars best song 'Savior'. Totally amazing song and this fic is the result of me listening to it over and over at MAXIMIUM VOLUME!!!_**

/Ginny's POV\

_Until you crash  
Until you burn  
Until you lie  
Until you learn  
Until you see  
Until you believe  
Until you fight  
Until you fall  
Until the end of everything at all  
Until you die  
Until you're alive_

She loved him, why couldn't he see that? It was going great, their relationship that is, until Dumbledore died. Then the stupid noble git that he is decides that he wants to protect me. (He blames himself for every little thing that goes wrong in the damned war.) So to protect me… what do you think he does? The git decided to break up with me claiming "It is to protect you, and is better for the both of us." Better for the both of us? BULLSHIT!!! All he is doing is hurting himself… I'm not worried about how I feel, why? Because that damned git loves me forever and always, as I do to him. No, I'm worried about him because he is taking EVERYONE'S problems as his own. The man doesn't know how to do anything but help other's, it really pisses me off, he has to live for himself for once.

\Harry's POV/

_Don't save me  
Don't save me,_  
'_Cause I don't care  
Don't save me  
Don't save me_  
'_Cause I don't care_

As long as everybody else was happy he could care less how he felt. He loved her, but being with him was dangerous. He didn't want sympathy. 'They all keep saying they need to save me or some bullshit like that. I don't care.' He would take all the problems in the world if it meant making them happy. As long as they were safe and happy he could care less what happened.

/Ginny's POV\

_Until you give  
Until you've used  
Until you've lost  
Until you lose  
Until you see, how could you believe?  
Until you've lived a thousand times  
Until you've seen the other side_

Harry's lost. He's lost more at the age of 17 than anyone should in a lifetime, no 100 lifetimes. Sure he still smiled but she could tell, she could tell that none of them were true smiles, he hadn't truly smiled in a few month's. His emerald eyes no longer held the brightness to them. They almost look… dull now.

\Harry's POV/

_This is my chance  
This is my chance  
Don't save me  
Don't save me_  
'_Cause I don't care  
Don't save me  
Don't save me_  
'_Cause I don't care_

This was it, this was his chance. This was the one time he could finally have something his way. The catch? It would endanger her. He could never endanger her. It would against the whole reason he broke up with her. No she deserved better than him, he was too dangerous. Ginny was his greatest weakness. Not his only weakness just his greatest.

/Ginny's POV\

_Until the truth becomes a lie  
Until you change  
Until you deny  
Until you believe  
This is my chance  
This is my chance  
I'll take it now because I can  
This is my chance  
I want it now_

She couldn't do it anymore she loved him too much, she couldn't stand to see him in pain, because when he was in so much pain that it showed… it was killing her that she couldn't do anything about it. She heard him crying one night and she thought 'This is my chance, I'll take it'.

\Harry's POV/

_Don't save me  
Don't save me_  
'_Cause I don't care  
Don't save me  
Don't save me_  
'_Cause I don't care_

He was crying, he hated himself for it but he was still crying. He was scared, he didn't want help. He didn't want to be saved because that would mean that he would make them worry, to him that was like a sin. Plus the only one who could help him was off limits, it would endanger her.

/Ginny's POV\

He was crying and she couldn't stand it, she walked over "Harry..."

\Harry's POV/

_Save me  
Save me  
Save me  
Save me  
Save me  
Save me_

He heard Ginny say his name, he looked up and saw her there. "Save me Ginny, I cant do this anymore." He sobbed.

/Ginny's POV\

_I don't care_

She could care less about the danger, he needed her. She lay down next to him and cried for him. She wanted to help him in any way she could. After a few minuets they stopped.

\Harry's POV/

He felt safe and happy with her laying next to him. He fell asleep with his arms around her. He slept the most peaceful sleep he had in a number of months.


End file.
